Shattered Heart
by Rockin garl
Summary: She was a broken girl, with a shattered heart. She felt worthless, trash, and pathetic. She had no friends, except May, who loved her dearly. She fell in love with the new guy in school, but he left her as a shattered soul. She had no meaning of life, she smoked, took drugs, and was in a brink of death. Will she survive, or will she die? Ikarishipping.


**Hello guys! Christina's here! *Smiles* this is my first story, so please be kind and don't flame. And if you don't, you'll have a talk with... My cousin. You all might know Rosella, Kitten-lover136, don't you? She's the best cousin! So I hope you all will be kind =)**

**A Shattered Heart**

**Summary:**

_She was a broken girl, with a shattered heart. She felt worthless, trash, and pathetic. She had no friends, except May, who loved her dearly. She fell in love with the new guy in school, but he left her as a shattered soul. She had no meaning of life, she smoked, took drugs, and was in a brink of death. But, to her surprise, it was __**HIM **__who saved her, from near death. __**Ikarishipping.**_

_**Dawn's POV:**_

My name's Dawn Hikari Berlitz. **Hel**lo, I'm ha**p**py, I'**m** fin**e. **Perfectly fine. Honest.

I'm THAT girl who's pathetic. I have no meaning of life. Nobody loves me, nobody. Who would even care? Hah, that would be when the world is coming to an end. I have no friends, except May. She loves me, and cares for me. We're like sisters, but, not even she was able to save me from my state. My family hates me. I hate my life. Why can't I just die?! Why?!

**Normal POV:**

A young blunette was sitting on her bed, lost in thought. Her eyes were red and puffy, and cheeks were covered in tear stains. She struggled to get up, and walked towards the bathroom to take a bath.

She started to cry as she sat inside the bath tub.

"_You're worthless"_

"_Pathetic. You're so stupid, I'm sick of you"_

"_Damn, can't you just shut up!? I'm sick of your complains and whining!"_

"_That's it! We're over! I've had it with you!"_

"Why…. Why Paul….?" She sobbed.

Dawn…. Dawn…. It meant light. Shit, she wasn't light. She was darkness. So why, why is her name DAWN!? It's a pretty name, so why is SHE the one who's called that?

"I hate myself…." She sobbed

"**I HATE MY LIFE!" **She screamed, pulling at her hair.

After a while, she calmed down and walked outside. She wore full-sleeved shirt and blue pants.

Her eyes caught the blade lying on her nightstand. She smiled sadly, and reached for it. She sat on her bed, and cut her ivory skin. Blood poured from the wound, and tears escaped her eyes. She bit her lip, and grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood. She saw it was time for school so she walked outside and saw her siblings having breakfast

"Oh big sister! You're here!" Leaf exclaimed

"So what she's here? She's not a celebrity" Johanna scoffed

Dawn glared coldly at her mom

"Yeah. I'm not. Problem?" She snapped

"Behave" Johanna glared

"Oh me? Behave? I'm sorry, _Johanna,_ but I don't take orders from the likes of you" Dawn spat and walked towards the door

"Where you going?" Her mom asked

"School" Dawn replied, and slammed the door shut.

"Dawn!" May exclaimed, and hugged Dawn.

"Hi May!" Dawn smiled, her fake smile, but May being May didn't notice

"Let's go! Did you eat something!? I made pasta! Enough for us to have breakfast under a tree and eat during lunch" May cried, and Dawn smiled sadly. A tear escaped her eye, and rolled down her cheek.

"Dawn? Hey, are you okay?" May asked, worried

"Oh she's perfectly fine, March. Why don't you leave the loser?" An arrogant voice interrupted them

"My name's May, Grasshead, and no, I won't leave Dawn, and for the last time STOP CALLING HER A LOSER!" May shrieked, full of anger

Drew smirked

"I'm fine May" Dawn smiled at her, and May looked at her worriedly

"You should know better, let the dogs bark all they want. I don't care" Dawn spat, glaring at Drew, and walked away.

"Oh and Drew, when I said 'Dogs bark' I was implying it on you" She smirked

"Wow. She knows how to make _you_ feel pathetic" May smirked at Drew, and ran towards Dawn.

As she was walking, she spotted Paul, the one that she loved. As soon as they made an eye contact, he looked away and walked towards Ursula, one of the girls who bullied her.

Dawn looked at the floor angrily and sad, tears streaming down her ocean blue eyes.

"Dawn…?" May whispered, and Dawn looked at her

"You know, darling, you can share everything with me" May said, and Dawn smiled as May wiped her tears.

"Let's go to class" Dawn nodded, and both girls walked towards their class.

oOo

At lunch, Dawn was nowhere to be seen, and May grew worried.

"Oooono no no no no no! What if she's being bullied!? What if the bitches are hitting her!? Oh my Dawn! What if she's smoking, or worse, cutting herself! No, May. Don't think like that. Dawn would never do that, would she? NOOO! I have to find her!" She was in a panic state

"Don't worry Dawn! I'm coming!" May said, not knowing Paul had heard her.

Dawn was in the washroom, crying

"Damn! Darn it! Why am I crying!?" She sobbed, and unconsciously punched the mirror, breaking it. Blood poured from her knuckles, and a bit of blood was on the mirror.

"Shit" She muttered.

She took out her pouch and got a bandage and wrapped her hand with it.

"What are you doing? And why is the mirror broken, most importantly, WHY IS YOUR HAND COVERED IN BANDAGES!?" A cold voice rang in. Dawn flinched, and didn't need to look up at the owner of the voice.

"None. Of. Your. Business" She spat, and walked out, and bumped her shoulder on his on purpose, leaving a shocked Paul standing on the doorway, mouth open in shock.

"Close your mouth. It might become a home for the flies" Dawn said and left.

"DAAAAAAWWWWNNNNNNN!" A voice rang in, and before Dawn knew what was happening, someone tackled her.

"WHERE WERE YOU!? ARE YOU OKAY!? WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING!? AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR HAND INJURERED!? YOU WERE FINE BEFORE! DAWN, YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE WORRYING ME! NO- TERRYING ME! **ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? I WILL FINE YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP! DAWN, HOW COULD YOU!? YOU ARE HURTIN ME! AND YOURSELF! OH DAWN!" **and all Dawn was doing was blinking in confusion and shock.

"MAYYY! STOP!" Dawn cried

"**DAWN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN TROUBLE!" **

"May, the bell rang" Dawn said calmly

"**YOU WILL NEVER GO OFF LIKE THAT, YOU HEAR ME!?"**

"May. Class"

"**I WILL WALK YOU HOME, AND YOU WILL NEVER GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME!"**

Dawn blinked

"Even in washroom?"

"**EVEN IN WASHROOM!"**

"Ew May!"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"MAY THE CLASS!" Dawn screamed

May blinked.

She grabbed Dawn's hand and raced down towards the class, and to their relief, the teacher wasn't even there

"I'm serious Dawn, I will go everywhere with you. Even if that includes in washroom"

oOo

A few months past, and Dawn turned into a pale, skinny girl, and her mom could even care less.

She started doing drugs to calm herself down, and you should know, she's in a terrible condition. Hell, she even started smoking and soon became an addict. Her arms were filled with scars and cuts.

She was staring out the window, smoking and listening to songs when a sad song started playing. Frustrated, she tried not to text Paul, but failed and texted him.

"Why oh why tell me why not me  
Why oh why we were meant to be  
Baby I know I could be all you need  
Why oh why oh why.

You won't ever know  
How far we can go  
You won't ever know  
How far we can go" She texted him, but it went unanswered.

"Never mind, I can find someone better than you. I wish you all the best. I don't need you, anymore" but it was ignored again.

She took out another cigarette and started smoking, when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly threw the cigarette and quickly started chewing on a gum and sprayed perfume on herself and in the room.

"Dawn? Can I come in?" Lucas's voice called

"Yeah whatever" Dawn replied. The door opened and her brother came in.

"There's someone who need to talk to you. He's saying that it's urgent" He said

"Is he inside?" Dawn asked

"Yeah. Should I bring him in?" He asked

"Do whatever you want" Dawn snapped. He looked at her and walked out, and a minute later, a plum haired teen walked in. Dawn was sitting on the bed thinking when he came in.

"Dawn?" Paul called, snapping her out of her 'Who's this?' thoughts

"What do you want?" Dawn asked in a whisper, her eyes widened as she looked at the pack of cigarettes.

"What're you lookn' at?" He asked, and turned around to see, but Dawn grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her

"You look there and I will break every bone in your body!" She threatened

"What's so special there!?" Paul asked

"None of your business!" She said quickly, praying he wouldn't see the pack, but he did.

"What the hell!?" he screamed.

"Uhh pack of cigarettes?" Dawn said, uncertainly

"But what is it doing here!?" He asked

"Ummm those are my dad's. They're all I have left of him" Dawn replied, unable to look at him.

"Stop lying! Look me in the eye when you're talking to me!" He barked

"They're mine! Happy now!?" She screamed at him

"Yes, they're mine! I smoke, problem!? You don't care, you never did, so why the hell do you care now!?" She screamed, throwing her hands in the air, and causing more problems

"Your arms…." He whispered

"They're filled with cuts…."

"Oooh really? I didn't know. Thanks for telling" She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes

"Look at you! You've turned yourself into an alien!" He screamed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her

"Darn it, Dawn, what the hell are you doing to yourself!?" Paul screamed, losing his cool

"If that's all you wanted to say then there's the door. Feel free to leave. I don't need to talk to you, or need your pity" Dawn said, her voice as cold as ice

"I'll gladly leave" Paul said walking towards the door and slamming it shut.

Dawn stood there, frozen…

_Knock knock_

"Who's there?" Dawn asked hopping its Paul again

"Dawn! Mom's calling you down" Leaf called

Dawn sighed sadly and walked down.

"I've heard you're harming yourself" Her mom said

"Yeah, so what?" Dawn asked

That earned a slap from Johanna

"Do you know what people would think of me!? A non-caring mom who doesn't love and care for you!"

"So what? Do you care? Nope, you don't. You only care about Lucas and Leaf, so it doesn't matter what people think. If they think the truth" Dawn said coldly, and walked outside

"Dawn, stop! There's going to be a storm soon!" Lucas called.

"I could care less" Dawn said, and walked out.

A few minutes of walking, the storm started, and got worse. Dawn didn't know where she was going.

_Honk honk!_

Dawn, frozen in shock, looked behind her. A car rushed towards her. Her eyes widened. She could move, she couldn't scream. The car hit her, and sent her flying into air, and she crashed on a building, unconscious, and bleeding.

The same night, at the middle of the night, her siblings got worried. It was 2 in the night, and Dawn didn't come back. Worried, they got off and changed and walked outside, carrying an umbrella and a torch.

"Umm big brother, why is there red liquid mixed with the rain water?" Leaf asked, scared

"I don't know…" he whispered, but then his eyes widened. He and Leaf ran forward, and they found themselves staring at a huge building

"Brother, look! There's an animal lying there!" Leaf said, and Lucas pointed his torch there.

"That's where the blood is coming from!" Leaf exclaimed, both thinking it's a skunktant.

But when they got closer, they gasped, dropping their umbrella and torch on the ground.

"D-d-d-dawn…" Lucas whispered, stepping backwards.

"BIG SISTER!" Leaf screamed, tears falling from her eyes, as she rushed towards the girl.

"Quick big brother! Dial 911! Hurry!" Leaf screamed

Lucas called 911, and soon the ambulance arrived.

oOo

"I'm sorry, but that's all we can do. I'm afraid she won't make it. Her lungs are damaged badly, and I think she did drugs, and she's going through mental torture. Her condition is worse than I thought. Say, when did she leave the house?" The doctor asked

"12 AM" Lucas whispered.

"I see. Well, she's in a coma, and I don't think she'll recover, and if so, it will take years for her to recover. But…. If she's mentally tortured, then, I'm afraid it will be a different story. She'll die" The doctor explained, and the siblings eyes widened.

_Oh shit_

"Luuuucaaaaassss! LEEEAAAAF!" A voice cried

"May…" Leaf whispered through her tears

"Where's Dawn? Is she okay? She's going to be fine, right? Right? RIGHT!? She's going to live, right!?" May cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lucas and Leaf looked at her sadly, and shook their heads. May's shoulders shook, her hands found their way to her hair and pulled at them. She fell on her knees, and started crying, "It can't be" "She can't die" "No, she's going to be just fine"

Nobody knew Dawn was in a coma, which was a good thing. And 3 years later, Dawn woke up from her deep slumber, with no memories from her past, the only person she remembered was May. But a few pieces of memories missing.

**So how was it? It was so long, I had to cut it short. Yes, there's going to be sequel. Yay! Ahem, review please! And be kind, it will make me happy!**

**~Silent Tears**


End file.
